Broken Heart
by Gene
Summary: Obi-Wan jumped to a conculsion and ended up with a broken heart...1 in a series
1. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own them...I just borrowed them for a bit. I am makeing no money from this story.  
Summery: Obi-Wan holds feelings for Amidala but he dosn't know if she feels the same way.  
  
Broken Heart  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the gardens of the Theed Palace. All the emotions he was supposed to hold in check, where churning up in his mind. He loved Amidala...that much is sure, he just didn't know if she felt the same way and it was driveing him crazy. As he was pondering them his comlink beeped.  
  
"Kenobi." Obi-Wan spoke into the link.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Can you come and see me? I need to speak with you right away!" Amidala said through the comlink  
  
"I'll be right over." Obi-Wan broke the conection and joged through the halls and entered the Queen's room.  
  
Amidala was sitting on her bed and beckoned Obi-Wan over to him. Obi-Wan sat next to her and spoke. "Why did you wish to see me, my Queen?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan! I need to confess something to you." Amidala spoke with desperation in her voice.  
  
"Continue, please." Obi-Wan tried to keep his excitment down and spoke evenly.  
  
"Well you know how our friend ship is growing?" Amidala asked.  
  
Obi-Wan nearly burst from his excitment. "Yes, and I feel the same way. I am so happy that I finally found out from you." Amidala looked at him strangely and Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her, gently.  
  
Amidala shoved him off of her, looking shocked. "Obi-Wan what has come over you?!" She asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
It was now Obi-Wan's turn to look at her as if she just grew three more heads. "What? I thought you said that..." Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open and his face looked as if someone ran a lightsaber thrugh him as the realization hit him like a heard of wild Banthas.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I love Anakin and I don't know waht to do!" Obi-Wan's face looked ashen. "A-Amidala, I am sorry about my outburst...ah...um...I'm happy for you. Really." He got up and moved twards the window, looking out.  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan I am so sorry...I sent you mixed signals..." Amidala looked at him, desperation once agian playing on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, Amidala. I'm fine." His voice was faltering somewhat but not too noticeable. He forced a smile, for her comfort.  
  
"Obi-Wan I am so happy!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Amidala, the only advice I can give you is to follow your heart." Obi-Wan hugged her back, lightly as the pain knifed at his heart.  
  
"Thank you Obi-Wan...thank you so much." Amidala moved to kiss him, lightly just a friendly kiss but he stopped her.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, My Queen." Obi-Wan moved away and bowed to her.  
  
"Obi-Wan..." Amidala looked at him intently.  
  
Obi-Wan said nothing and the pain in his eyes flashed so beifly that she just barely noticed it. He then turned and walked out.  
  
Amidala looked after his retreating form and worried about him for the first time in her life.  
  
Obi-Wan went to the gardens, and nearly colapsed onto the grass. "Master, why did you leave him to me...it is becomeing unbareable..."  
  
Qui-Gon's shimmering form came to him and looked down at him. "Obi-Wan...what has happend now?"  
  
"Master? Is that you?" Obi-Wan looked up.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan. It is me. Now what happend?" Qui-Gon sat down on the grass, long legs streaching out.  
  
"Master, Amidala dosn't love me...I wish she did...I really wish she did." Obi-Wan sucked in a ragged breath.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I know it hurts...I know the hurt all to well. There is nothing I can do but say that the hurt will go in time." Obi-Wan nodded and sighed.  
  
"To think, the Jedi Padawan to kill a Sith lord, agnist all odds was felled by a Broken heart..." He looked at the spirt Form of Qui-Gon as he nodded and faded away with the words, "I love you, my son. Rember that."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  



	2. Broken Heart part II

Disclamier: I don't own them, Lucas dose...I just play with them. ::Grins::  
  
Broken Heart: Part Two  
  
Obi-Wan collected himself from the grass and went to his room. Inside stood Anakin, looking rather distirbed. "Anakin? What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Master." Anakin said after hesitateing a momnet.  
  
"Padawan, you can tell me anything. It's alright." Obi-Wan spoke with a softness Anakin hadn't heard scince Obi-Wan told him of Qui-Gon's death, 11 years ago.  
  
"Master, I love Amidala but I don't know if she feels the same way." Obi-Wan's heart sank, knowing that once Amidala found this out that she would be lost to him totally. "Padawan, come here I want to speak with you about this."  
  
After Anakin sat down across from him he spoke. "Anakin...Amidala feels the same way about you as you do for her."  
  
"What?! How do you know?" Anakin asked astonished.  
  
"I can tell the way you look at her and she looks back. The way your eyes light up at the sight of her and vice versa." Obi-Wan sighed once more, knowing even though his love was not not returned at least he could help those two be happy.  
  
Anakin looked up, a new fire in his eyes. "Any advice on how to go about telling her?"  
  
"Tell her thr turth and be stright to the point, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin got up and turned, exiting to room and shutting the door quitely behind him. He then made his way twords Amidala, leaving a heart-broken Obi-Wan to lick his wounds.  
  
Amidala stood in her room, and looked out the window showing a view of the Jedi memorial for the battle of Naboo. It was a large statue, portraying three figures. One, holding a lightstaff and defending was the Sith, Darth Maul. The taller one of the three was Qui-Gon, his saber conected with the Sith's. The third was Obi-Wan, his foot up as he steps into a swing. She sighed, and sat at her desk when Anakin opend the door.  
  
"Amidala, how are you?" Anakin asked, smileing.  
  
"I'm fine Anakin, and how are you?" Amidala smiled back, heart raceing at the sight of Anakin.  
  
"I'm fine, Angel. Just fine. And I have something to tell you." Anakin stated  
  
Amidala's heart began to pound in her ears. "Alright, Ani...go on."  
  
"Amidala, I love you more then life itself. I want to be with you." Anakin held his breath, waiting.  
  
"Oh, Ani! I love you also. I love you so much!" Amidala got up and ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on his lips, showing her passion.  
  
Alittle later Obi-Wan was sitting at a desk in his room, writeing in his journal that he had kept scince Qui-Gon had told him to write.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hello, it has been awhile hasn't it? Anyway I have a confession. I love Amidala. There I said it. Anyway I told her how I felt but she said she didn't love me in the way I thought. I feel as though my heart has been ripped from my chest, but Anakin's and Amidala's happiness are above my own. I will support them in anyway I can.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and looked up when Anakin and Amidala opened the door, hand in hand. "Master?," Anakin began, "Would it be alright if I stayed out past my curfew tonight? I wanted to spend sometime with Amidala and was hopeing to see some stuff on the other side of the planet."  
  
"Sure, go ahead. I have to catch up on somethings here anyway." Obi-Wan replied, yet another forced smile on his face. His thoughts sheilded from Anakin's mind he thought, It's almost as if they are rubbing my face in it. No matter, they feel the same way about each other and I have no say in it, really.  
  
Amidala gave him a bright smile and they hurried off.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned inwardly, and continued his entry.  
  
Well, I hope Amidala and Anakin are happy together. I must be strong for both of them.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the Chrono. 1:23 pm. I can get some practice in before it becomes to late. With that he got up and walked out of his room, training droid walking behind him, holding a box.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Broken Heart part III

Broken Heart: Part Three  
  
"...And her eyes are so deep, I could just fall into them. She is just all around beautiful." Anakin finished.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed irritably. I'm allowed to feel irritable. He's been discribeing every detail about Amidala for over an hour! "Anakin, how about we concentrate on your studies."  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin sighed dissapointed.  
  
"If you finish early you can go and see Amidala." Obi-Wan added to help the boy finish early.  
  
"Yes, Master!" Anakin replied.  
  
------------------------  
  
Two figures entered Obi-Wan's and Anakin's quaters. The shut to door lightly and embraced for a moment, kissing passionitly. They laughed and then stumbled into the main room where Obi-Wan was asleep at the desk.  
  
A female voice spoke up. "Poor guy. He was probaly waiting up for us."  
  
The male spoke next. "Well, are you still up for it?"  
  
Female agian. "Of course. Anything for you."  
  
The Man grinned and they kissed once more, backing into a small room near the the end of the main room. The man layed the female down onto his bed and began to kiss her neck and fumble with the buttons of her shirt. She succeded in pulling his open and off. He kissed her neck and she let out a small sigh.  
  
"AHEM!" A voice rang out from the doorway.  
  
Amidala screamed, covering her chest up. Anakin turn to face the man, fists raised. And there stood Obi-Wan, stern look on his face.  
  
Anakin paled visably while Amidala's face colored three shades of red. "M-master?"  
  
"Yes, Anakin it's me." Obi-Wan ground out through his gritted teeth.  
  
"Master, I can explain. It's not what you think." Anakin stuttered out.  
  
Obi-Wan's face was blank but his eyes burned with anger. "In the main room, the both of you...now!"  
  
Amidala looked at Obi-Wan and smiled nervously. "Can I fix my shirt first?"   
  
"Fine, then get out there." Obi-Wan said and then turned and walked into the main room.  
  
"Now, Master calm down...alright?" Anakin tried.  
  
Amidala came out and moved to sit next to Anakin.  
  
"Opposite sides of the room, both of you!" Obi-Wan spoke quiter then usual, showing that he was very much enraged.  
  
Anakin and Amidala gulped and moved away from each other.  
  
"Now, I am the oldest one here and..." Obi-Wan started his speach and wasn't finished untill early morning.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Anakin yawned. It was 6:30 am and he was dead tired. "Anakin! You will now do your meaditations."  
  
"What on, Master?" Anakin asked tiredly  
  
"You will meaditate on the importance of meaditation." Obi-Wan remarked.  
  
Anakin groaned outloud.  
  
"And for that I will up the usual one hour to three." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
Anakin sighed and began his meaditations.  
  
Obi-Wan went to his Journal and sat down, and began writeing.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hey, it is I again. Anakin and Amidala went out last night. And they came back here. And I found her and him close to 'the act'. This is a low point in my life. The woman I love rejects me and then almost has sex with my best friend. I know this is not my place and that I shouldn't care but I do. I was so angry. I felt the black fingers of the darkside curl around my heart and urge me to yell and scream and do some horrible things. I resited it and talked to them calmly, explaining why they should wait. And then I sent them out. I really don't know what to do.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Disclamer: They belong to Lucas.   
  
Note: The font was supposed to be like this from the begining but I only now found out how to save it so it looked like this. Hope you enjoy my story. 


	4. Broken Heart part IV

Discaimer: They belong to Lucas. Not to me.  
Note: Last part of the Broken Heart series. Might be continued in a companion set of stories.  
  
Broken Heart: Part Four  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Today was to be Amidala's and Anakin's wedding day. It has been 10 months scince Amidala rejected him for his Padawan. It had been 4 months scine Amidala ran to him, face streaked with tears begging him for advice.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Amidala ran to Obi-Wan's room, bursting in unannouced. Obi-Wan stood there, lightsaber flying into his outsreach palm as he got of his evening shower, wearing nothing but a towel. "Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan I need advice!"  
  
Obi-Wan reddened and said, "Hold on, let me get dressed!" He entered his room and came out in a loose fitting pair of cream colored sleep pants and a tight white shirt showing off his compact but powerful form. "Now, what is it?"  
  
"Anakin just asked me to marry him!" Amidala wailed, sobbing harder then before.  
  
Obi-Wan's face was that of total shock. "Come again?" Obi-Wan felt as though his heart was ripped out again, for he would loose her completely.  
  
"He asked me to marry him!" Amidala sobbed before continueing. "And I said no! What should I do?"  
  
Obi-Wan knew he should give her the right advice even though he would end up cold and alone in the end. "Amidala, the only thing you can do is listen to your heart and decide."  
  
"What if he won't accept me back?" Amidala sobbed once more and collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Ami, please. I know for a fact he will take you back if given the chance." It pained him to say it but Obi-Wan wanted her to be happy.  
  
Amidala looked up and asked in a small voice, "Really? You think he will?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled back at her, "I know he will."  
  
Amidala smiled at him and got up walking from the room.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Now, Obi-Wan was to put on a smileing face and give away the woman he loved. He sighed and got up, the ceremony was to start soon. He walked to the ball room, and stood in the entryway. Amidala tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around.  
  
"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Amidala asked, conceren on her painted face.  
  
"I'm fine, Amidala." Obi-Wan said.  
  
The music started and Obi-Wan began down the aisle. He and the queen where flanked by handmadiens. The Chancellor stood infront of them as they stoped. "Who gives this bride up?"  
  
Don't do it! Oh, Force just say no! Obi-Wan's mind yelled. "I do." He said, with much difficulty.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine said the wedding, and before Obi-Wan knew it he spke the words, "By the power invested in me, by the Republic, I now pronouce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Anakin and Amidala kissed. Obi-Wan visably flinced as he felt a small part of him die. "It's over." he whispered only to himself.  
  
As everyone cheered Obi-Wan thought to himself, What is this pain I am feeling? This is the horrible pain from a Broken Heart.  
  
The End  
  



	5. Broken Heart part V

Disclamers: They belong to George Lucas.  
  
Broken Heart: The Aftermath  
  
Obi-Wan sighed as he paced around his room. "Oh, Ami." He sighed once more and leaned aginst the wall, looking off in the distance. He valanitly fought the tears that brimed his eyes. "I am strong. I will *not* cry." Obi-Wan looked at a holo-picture on the desk. Anakin, Amidala, and Him. His arm was around her and Anakin was makeing a funny face at the camera. Obi-Wan stalked off, walking towords the gym, a large grey driod following him, holding a dual bladed lightsaber.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan charged and clashed with the blood red saber. He leaped back as the second blade came at him. The grey driod was his training driod. His tunic was discarded, on the bench near the entrance to the gym. The hard mucles of his chest and abs rippled with the effort of his battleing. His boots clicked and scuffed agianst the floor. He ran and swung his saber, down and across. The driod blocked it and shot a metal foor out, hitting empty air. Obi-Wan completed his flip over the driod and his saber conects with it's back.  
  
"You win, Sir." The driod said.  
  
"IG-63, go and recharge yourself, then power down." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"Of course sir." IG-63 said.  
  
As the driod walked off, it's feet clanking aginst the floor the door opend behind Obi-Wan. It was Anakin, large smile on his face. "Hello, Master."  
  
"Anakin, is there something I can do for you?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I would like to spar if you don't mind." Anakin said.  
  
"I would like that. We shall test how good you skills are." Obi-Wan mused.  
  
"I *will* beat you, Master." Anakin said, with a challangeing sneer.  
  
"We shall see." Obi-Wan shot back.  
  
Anakin took off his cloak and ignited his saber. Obi-Wan ignited his and clashed with Anakin, his annoyance fueling him. Anakin fought back just as strong. Soon as they clashed the sparing rules where forgotten. Anakin, while younger, and had more brute force was being beaten back by Obi-Wan who was, Battle hardend, faster, and just a little more agile. Soon Anakin shot out his foot but Obi-Wan jumped over it, bringing his saber down on Anakin's.  
  
"Your footwork was alwasy your weakness." Obi-Wan teased.  
  
"Ahh, well Old man, we will see." Anakin said.  
  
They then fought with more vigor then ever, green and blue merly a blur of light. Amidala and Sabe entered, and then watched in awe at the two Jedi. Anakin threw a punch and conected with Obi-Wan's stomach. Obi-Wan ducked under Anakin slash and puched him in the jaw, makeing him somewhat dazed. Anakin wavered and shook his head. He then felt the fingers of anger grip him at the way he was just bested and began attacking Obi-Wan faster and harder then ever. Anakin struck out, burning Obi-Wan's chest, and holding the saber there until Obi-Wan leaped up and gave Anakin a round house kick into his face, casueing him to drop like a stone.  
  
"Anakin!" Amidala yelled.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, seeing how Amidala and her handmaiden saw what happend. "He will be alright." Obi-Wan looked down and watched as blood seeped from his chest burn.   
  
"You didn't have to kick him!" Amaidala yelled at him, clearly angery.  
  
"I had to do it in order to get him off me." Obi-Wan explained simply.  
  
"I don't care, Kenobi!" Amaidala spat at him  
  
Uh oh. She called me by my last name. She is *really* angery. Obi-Wan thought.  
  
"Get a healer down here to bring him to our chambers, Sabe." Amidala commanded.  
  
"Yes, My Queen." Sabe replied and began speaking into a comlink.  
  
Three minutes later two healers came and picked Anakin's limp form up and carried him to a hover bed. They layed him down and pushed him from the gym. Amidala walked behind them but Sabe stayed, looking at Obi-Wan. "I should take care of that." she said.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"Let me help. Please." Sabe pleaded.  
  
"Alright." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"Now sit down over here. And I will get some bandages from my sidepack." Sabe smiled at him, her gaze roaming over his body once, twice and then a third time as he moved over and sat.  
  
"Now, young handmaiden, you can do what you have to." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"With pleaseure, Master Jedi." Sabe teased.  
  
Sabe had been attracted to Obi-Wan scince he stayed with her in the ship at Tattoine. That attratiction grew over the years but it had been one sided. Sabe didn't realize this and thought that Obi-Wan had felt the same way.  
  
"Ahh, that feels good, Sabe." Obi-Wan breathed.  
  
"I'm glad you approve, Obi-Wan." Sabe said.  
  
As she finished she moved and sat next to Obi-Wan, moveing closer. Obi-Wan didn't notice becasue of the relief from his pain. Sabe moved his face towords her own and kissed him, full on the lips. Obi-Wan fell into her rythm before breaking it. "I can't..." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Why not?" Sabe asked.  
  
"I am sorry, many things are happening and I need to collect my thoughts. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan explained, not makeing much sense but Sabe was understanding it.  
  
"Alright, Obi-Wan. I understand." Sabe said  
  
"I hope we can still be friends?" Obi-Wan asked  
  
"Of course, Obi-Wan." Sabe said and got up. "I have to go now."  
  
"Good bye." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Sabe left and Obi-Wan put his head in his hands. "What would Qui-Gon say?"  
  
"I would say that you are in deep bantha poodoo." a voice said.  
  
Obi-Wan's head shot up. "Master?!"  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan. Now, from what I have seen you have gotten your self in quite a jam." Qui-Gon said calmly.  
  
"Thats not the half of it." Obi-Wan paused before continueing. "I hit Anakin out of anger."  
  
"He hit you first, you had a right to be angry." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"No. I am still angry over the whole wedding thing. I can't stand the sight of Anakin." Obi-Wan put his head in his hands.  
  
"Do not worry, my son." Qui-Gon said. "The pain will go away in time. Pain always moves on in time."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan smiled. "I remeber that lesson."  
  
"Good, now Obi-Wan I must go. I will visit when I can." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"I look forward to it." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"And I want you to meditate on what you did." Qui-Gon said, fadeing away.  
  
"I am a Knight now, you can't order me around, Qui-Gon Jinn!" Obi-Wan teased knowing that he really shoud meditate. He got up, picked up his things. He then exited his room to meditate.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan finished meditateing and got ready for bed. "I must aplogize tomarrow. Yes, but that will be tomarrow." Obi-Wan got into bed and pulled to covers up, hopeing for what the morning would bring. 


End file.
